Mahal Daw Kita, Sabi Nila
by axcel-lili
Summary: Nahulog lang naman ang panga ko sa sinabi nya, at anu ito pelikulang romantiko? '…Someday, sasabihin ko sa kanya…under the stars...' Tagalog


**MAHAL DAW KITA, SABI NILA**

**Author's note: The following is a work of fiction. The characters are not officially mine…maybe later, hah ha. Saan ko nahugot ung title? Hindi rin alam. Pabayaan nyo na lang ung author, jan sya masaya. Written for Filipino readers, Tagalog pero di ganun ka-pure. Review lang pag may time, okie dokie?**

* * *

**:x:**

**x**

**:**

**_Last chance, Pres, come back here or I'll kiss you right there_**

.

.

Dahan-dahan kong nilukot ang papel na hawak ko at nagmartsa pabalik sa loob ng classroom. Nakangisi naman ang unggoy. Nakade-kwatro pa sa lamesa ko!

'**Hibang ka ba o ano? Bakit nilagay mo ito sa bag ko?**'

Oookay, so ano na namang kalokohan ito? I demand an explanation! Tinapon ko sa kanya ung lukot na piraso ng Manila paper, ewan ko kung saan man nya nakuha yun. Nakatayo ako ngayon sa tapat ng pinto, my teeth were barred and my hands were on my hips.

'**Kasi balak mo akong iwan dito**' sabi ng mahanging damuho habang inaayos ang plaid na necktie nya. So? E, ano naman? Akala ba nya kasama ako sa mga ever ready fan girls nya na handang mag-drool sa kanya? No way! Ako ang president ng Student Council dito at tingin ko hindi bagay sa akin na umaktong kina-kaya-kaya lang ng gwapo—ay este, siraulo na feelingerong ito. Huh!

**'Bakit, di mo ba kayang umuwi mag-isa? May threat-threat ka pang nalalaman! Umalis ka jan sa table, andaming upuan! Tsupe, tsupe!'**

Bulyaw ko sa kanya habang binubugaw ko ang malaking kalat. Sad to say, hindi nya ata naintindihan ang tagalog ko. Instead, he gave me puppy eyes and looked at me with that smoldering gaze.

**'Pero, Pres, di mo ba alam? When you leave, my heart jumps out of the window. So, don't let me die here.'**

Oh, geez!

Someone help me, hindi nya alam kung gaano sumasakit ang bangs ko sa kanya! Ang korny talaga, a. Ang korny. San ba humuhugot ang lalaking ito?

**'Ugh, excuse me. Hindi kilala e?'** sabi ko na lang habang padabog na binuksan ang pinto. Anung oras na o! Kanina pa nag-bell, wala nang mga estudyante rito. May part-time job pa ako! Kelangan kong makaalis dito. Now na!

Napapitlag ako nung may humila sa braso ko! Arg! Please spare me of takutan blues, di kaya ng heart ko. Huh huh…

**'That's bad, Pres. You are tearing my heart into pieces'** halos pabulong niyang sabi sakin, nangungusap ang mga mata at ambango ng hininga nya. Eeehh.. bakit ganyan ka?! Bakit wala ding tagyawat ni isa sa mukha mo?! Bakit englisero ka?! At bakit nakahapit ang braso mo sa beywang ko?!

**'B-bitiwan mo ko…isa! Sisipain kita'** sinusubukan ko, kahit nauutal pa at habol sa paghinga. Todo effort talaga ako sa pagbibigay ng space sa amin, sige ang tulak ko pero nahihiya yatang dumaan ang hangin. Feeling ko tuloy ako ang leading lady ni Tarzan, parang unggoy makakapit ang bwisit na to!

**'Pero, Misaki'** tae lang, sinabi nya ang pangalan ko '**hahalikan kita.'**

Ramdam kong dumagundong ang kung ano sa dibdib ko. Ramdam ko rin ang pagbabanta nya dahil lumunok sya, two times! Please, please! Pigilan nyo sya, nakatingin sya sa lips ko! Nakangiwi akong yumuko ng mabilis dahil kung hindi makakanakaw na sya ng halik. Noooooooo!

**'O-oo na! S-sabay na tayong uuwi!'**

Nahihirapan ako sa paghinga. Okay, Misa. Breathe in, breathe out…unti-unti nawala ang higpit at init sa beywang ko. Umatras muna ako ng hakbang bago sya tingnan ng masama sa mata. Nakakainis. Masakit sa leeg! Nanliliit ako pag kasama ko sya. At nakakainis lang how he effortlessly makes my heart race. Eii, di pwede to! Parang ganito lang ung nababasa ko sa pocketbook na pinahihiram ni Sakura! He's grinning down at me. Masaya na siguro sya, letsugas lang. I hate that smile.

At bago pa ako lubusang matauhan, iginiya nya na ako paalis ng classroom, isinara na nya ang pinto at hinawakan ng mariin ang kamay ko. Alam kong wala syang balak bitawan yon, pero hinila ko pa rin. Ang init kasi ng kamay nya, nakakapaso lang.

In the corner of my eyes, I saw him na nakangisi. Tsk! Ngisi-ngisi ka jan, matiempuhan ko lang talaga na tulog ka, aahitin ko ng shave ung mga kilay mo!

Naramdaman yata nya na nakatingin ako.

**'Wag ka nang mag-abala na mag-pacute'** yumuko sya ng kaunti and kissed me lightly on my cheek '**Cute ka na para sa kin'**

Tapos sabay tawa! AAA! Grabe, ang lakas ng hangin! Kayo, kapit kayo dali! Baka matangay din kayo! Yan ang hilig nyan! Inaangkin nya na kanya raw ako at ang hilig lang umepal sa working place ko! Tapos lahat na naman sila, todo tanggap sa lalaking ito. Anu bang nangyayari sa mundo? Sa lahat ba naman kasi ng makakaalam ng sekreto ko, eto pang Takumi Usui na ito!

Hari ng hangin.

Masyadong pa-feeling.

Puro kalolkohan ang nasa kukote.

May pagkabastos din.

Pero matalino rin ang epal.

Matangkad rin.

Good-looking.

Magan—

Ack! Anung sabi ko? Ung alin? Ung gwapo sya? Tsssss…. Sige na nga. Atin-atin lang un a. Wala akong balak sabihin sa kanya. Wag na, oi. Baka magdiwang pa sya at magpamisa sa sampung simbahan. Baka nyan, mamalayan ko na lang, kasal na pala kami—

**'Pres, di magandang pagpantasyahan mo ko habang naglalakad ka. Baka madapa ka nyan.'**

Nagtayuan ang balahibo ko sa biglang sinabi nya. Letsugas! Nawala ako sa wisyo, tsk, kasalanan nya ito! At patawa-tawa lang talaga sya kahit nanlilisik ang mata ko sa kanya? Madilim na, kaya siguro malamang wala syang pakialam. Uundayan ko sana ng suntok sa sikmura kye lang bigla syang tumigil. Tsk. Sayang.

E….kaya pala, nasa Maid latte na kami?

**'Susunduin kita bukas'** yun lang ang sinabi nya at tumalikod na sya. Heh he, joke lang. Nasabi ko na, diba? May pagka-manyak yata ito e. Hinapit muna ako ng yakap at hindi sya umalis hanggat di pa ako nakapasok ng tuluyan sa pinto.

Sa mga ganoong pagkakataon, di ko na sya sinasaway. Para lang kasi syang tatay, hah hah. Nakakapagod din kasi yang sawayin, hindi nya inuukit sa utak ang mga sinasabi ko.

Pero, magaan syang kasama.

At hindi ko rin maipaliwanag kung bakit nangingiti ako habang tangan ang kamay na hawak nya kanina. Di maganda ito…


End file.
